fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Super Mix
Attention! Do not edit this page without SuperFantendoMan's permission! (Unless spelling corrections or linking pages) Mario Kart Super Mix is a game in the Fanon series that contains characters & tracks that are in all 9 of the Canon Mario Karts. Each cup has 5 tracks in it, like'' Super Mario Kart''. It has gliders, like Mario Kart 7. However, there are no Kart customazations except for the glider. Cups (in order) Mushroom Cup Mushroom cup contains 4 SNES tracks & a new track called Vanilla Lake. The tracks in it are Choco Island 2, Ghost Valley 1, Donut Plains 2, Vanilla Lake 1, & the all new Vanilla Lake. Flower Cup This cup contains 4 good ol' tracks from the 64, & a new track called Wario Pinball. The 64 tracks are Banshee Boardwalk, Choco Mountain, Wario Stadium, & Frappe Snowand. Star Cup Another cup with 4 retro tracks & a new track. Game Boy Advance tracks. The appearing tracks are Cheeseland, Ribbon Road, Boo Lake, Lakeside Park, & the brand new Mario Circuit. Shell Cup This time, Special Cup is not the 4th cup. This time around, Shell cup contains a new track & Game Cube tracks. The following tracks are Mushroom Bridge, Kalimari Desert, Baby Park, Wario Colosseum, & the all new Baby Mario Circuit. Banana Cup Let's not forget good ol' Banana Cup, which now features Airship Fortress, Tick Tock Clock, Wario Stadium, & Shroom Ridge of the DS & the all new track Donkey Kong Jr's Armada Leaf Cup Now Leaf cup has 4 great Wii tracks & a new track based on them! This cup holds in it's hands are Toad's Factory, Wario's Gold Mine, Moonview Highway, Daisy Circuit, & the all new Waluigi's Gold Mine. Lightning Cup This spectacular version of lightning cup beholds 3DS tracks Bowser's Castle, Music Park, Wario Shipyard, Wuhu Loop, & the all new Bowser's Sunken Galleon. Boomerang Cup Brand new cup in the show! Entering Boomerang Cup along with GP tracks Mario Beach, Bananan Ruins, Pac Mountain, Diamond City, & all new Pac Man City. Shine Cup Along with Boomerang Cup, there is the all new Shine Cup which hold's GP2's tracks & a new one. The following are Yoshi Park 1, Yoshi Park 2, Stadium Arena, Waluigi Stadium, & the all new Yoshi Stadium. Special Cup This cup is back with 5 new tracks exculsive to this game! Those brand new tracks are Lakitu Highway, Shy Guy Circuit, Pixel Valley, Funky Kong Sky, & Worm Way. Rainbow Cup 1 The Rainbow Cups show the 9 classic rainbow tracks & 1 new Rainbow Road. Rainbow Cup 1 holds SNES Rainbow Road up to DS Rainbow Road. Rainbow Cup 2 This Rainbow Cup holds Wii Rainbow Road, 3DS Rainbow Road, Rainbow Coaster, Rainbow Downhill, & the all new Rainbow Road which is a mashup of GCN Rainbow Road & 3DS Rainbow Road (trackwise not music). Characters Default Characters Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach , Yoshi, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Bowser, Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong, Wario, Paratroopa, Mii, Shy Guy, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Mametchi Unlockable Characters Princess Daisy, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Toadette, R.O.B., Petey Piranha, King Boo, Dry Bones, Rosalina, Funky Kong, Dry Bowser, Metal Mario, Wiggler, Honey Queen, Lakitu, Yoshi (Species) Story It has been a day after Mario Kart 7 ended, & Bowser decides to make Bowser Kart & invite Mario to it to make him tired. Then Bowser will steal Peach while Mario's asleep in his Kart. But then, a Paratroopa (not the one racing) gives Bowser an invitation to Mario Kart Super Mix. Bowser then cancels Bowser Kart thinking Mario will still get tired from this race. Donkey Kong, his nephew Diddy, & Donkey Kong's dad Donkey Kong Jr, get invitations to race. Kranky Kong (Donkey Kong Jr's dad) accepts the invitation for the 3 to go race. If the player playing the game chooses to play story mode, he/she will get to see the opening ceremony before racing in Mushroom Cup. After finishing Rainbow Cup 2, you get a trophy for winning the cup 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th. Then if the player islucky, he/she will win either 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or 5th. If you don't play story mode, then it will be like Mario Kart Wii. Only 3 winners per cup (no final award ceremony for all 12 cups) & 5 winners per race & only 12 racing. Items Banana, Triple Banana, Blooper, Bob-Omb, Boo, Bowser Shell, Bullet Bill, Chain Chomp, Yoshi Egg, Birdo Egg, Fake Item Box, Feather, Fireball, Fire Flower, Giant Banana, Golden Mushroom, Green Shell, Heart, Mega Mushroom, Mushroom, Lucky 7, Poison Mushroom, POW Block, Red Shell, Spiny Shell, Star, Super Leaf, Thunderbolt, Thunder Cloud, Triple Green Shell, Triple Mushroom, Triple Red Shell Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games